


Oh God What Have I Done?

by Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit upsetting, Blood and Gore, Gen, Genocide, Insanity, Kinves, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder, Oh boy get ready for an emotional ride, Unreliable Narrator, Vomiting, forgetting things, formatted oddly, lotsa blood, you should probably stay away if you have certain triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul/pseuds/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul
Summary: "Its not my fault""Im just a kid""Its not my fault""But now everything looks kindaRed"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I haven't posted in a while for anything really mainly because I have lost pretty much any small shred of motivation I've had for writing but for some reason this gruesome mess wanted to be written.
> 
> "Words in quotations are Chara"  
> Words without quotations but seem to be adressing a thought are Frisk
> 
> Anyway read at your own risk and remember
> 
> Red is such a pretty colour...

They looked down at their hands, their dusty, dirty hands. 

They itched

They stung with dust Dust DUST

Shaking their head they could feel the matted hair give way to a disgusting concoction of a flakey powdery substance and…

Blood?

No, It can't be.

Skeletons can't bleed.

Shivering hands gave way to a large metallic sound, kinda like they’d dropped something.

Shifting their hands they could feel the stickiness on them, a syrupy substance slowly dripping off of them, drying quickly.

Huh, had they stolen a popsicle from mama again?

Looking down their eyes widened and their breathing quickened as they saw crimson red dripping from their hands staining the floor, their clothes, their soul.

In an effort to ignore whatever was on their hands they looked at the ground.

“Bad Idea”

There was a knife.

Sharp, slick, and cover in fresh blood and dust. 

What had they done?

Oh God what had they done!?

Tears pooling around their eyes, they fell to their knees sobbing.

“It's not your fault”

“You’re just a kid”

“You didn't know and better.”

“Thats right…” they breathed

Slowly standing up and taking shaky steps they repeated these words like a mantra, as if they were attempting to convince an unknown entity rather than themselves.

They continued with this pace until they saw it.

A messy slush of dust and red spilling on the floor filling every crevice with the colour.

Suddenly they were on their knees again.

Everything they had eaten during the fight came spilling forward, burning through their throat destroying the floor.

Huh

Didn’t they know not to leave snow cones out on the floor?

They screamed an ear splitting scream, straining their vocal cords, and what little of their throat they had left.

Aw, and cherry was their favorite flavour as well…

Sobbing they tugged at their hair, clawing up their face asking for somebody, Anybody to just HELP THEM

Oh well it wasn't that warm anyway

In their pity they didn't notice the small figure approaching them.

They didn't notice the vine shaped into a lance.

They didn't notice it poised above them.

They only noticed the heavy pain in their back as it pierced their skin, tearing through their spine and stomach

Now that they thought about it it was kinda

Cold

Blood and acid rushed out the puncture wound in their small body as the vine receded, pulling out chunks of muscle and tissue with it.

Shaky arms were no longer able to support the body as their vision blurred and strained from blood loss.

CHARA LV.20 HP 4/99 

They coughed up nothing but red Red RED seeing it splatter onto their hands and the ground.

Looking up they saw the attacker.

A F l o w e r ?

A G o a t ?

They couldn't tell anymore, their vision was too blurry.

Opening their mouth to talk to the small creature they found that it made no sound

Huh

That was odd

Trying again they only succeeded in forcing more blood out of their mouth.

W h y A r e T h e y S o S a d ?

Shifting forward slightly they gasped as pain erupted from their abdomen.

CHARA LV 20 HP 2/99

O h

T h a t s W h y T h e y ‘ r e S o S a d

They could feel life slipping from their body, nothing shielding them from death except for the determination they felt to keep living, to help all of their friends survive! To be free.

But…

If they died…

They could have their soul.

Smiling a bittersweet smile they looked up at the small creature, tears pouring from their eyes.

With the last of their strength they mouthed the words ‘You're free’ as the light escaped their eyes and left their body cold and lifeless.

 

GAME OVER

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp I hoped you liked it!
> 
> For any of you who don't understand Frisk would be having a physical breakdown accompanied by their mind basically shutting down reverting to the simplest of thoughts such as "Oh hey that looks like a snow cone with cherry syrup. 
> 
> Towards the ending Frisk basically forces themselves to forget what they've done and pretends that they're still in their normal pacifist timeline rather than the genocide on their currently in. This explains their confusion as to why Flowey was upset.
> 
> p.s Flowey was more upset that he basically just killed his sibling again but more because he realized that if they came back Flowey would be first on their to go list.
> 
> Anyway if any of you have any questions or grammatical/ spelling corrections feel free to type em out in the comments  
> (I flippin love comments)


End file.
